I Drown
by Naki-imaki-naki
Summary: As Different as Night and Day


It was amazing how two people could shift a landscape. The once flat plains near the northern border of their home had now been transformed into a scar, the river getting redirected in several places as it flowed down into the crater where she now stood. Over rock and boulder she gracefully jumped, tattered clothes fluttering with every move. To say she was tired would be an understatement, and to say she was alright would be a lie. The voice in her head had silenced finally, death threats no longer bouncing off her skull and clouding her thoughts with malicious words. But the newly inked seal in her abdomen burned like wild fire, causing difficulties when moving about. The problem was, there was something much more important at hand than her health or mental state.

She had found him there, laying in the waters and the dirt of his defeat. Blood stained the river crimson and the corpse forever laid there in agony. From his body protruded swords and pointed twigs from the mokuton in such a manner it made young Mito wince. With skill befitting her title as a kunoichi she had taken him from that scar in the earth and into the deepest reaches of Mother Nature. A cave, dark and dreary-one she had found long ago upon first arriving to the mainland. Farther and farther she had taken him; until she was sure no one could see, no one could hear, no one would ever know.

It had been hours of grueling medical work to assure his survival. Her hope was lingering, faith that he would make it seemingly fading with each hour she spent by his side. Fear began to spread into her system like poison, thoughts briefly shifting to her husband. What if he woke to find her gone? What would he think? What excuse could she give him?

The sudden outburst from the man on the ground made her thoughts come rumbling back to reality. His face twisted in agony, voice hoarse as he coughed, sputtered and gasped for breath. Her hands immediately went to his dirty face; eyes worried his lungs would collapse from hours of almost no use what so ever. "Madara!" She spoke urgently, voice trying to be as calm as possible and mask the worry she was feeling. "shhh, It's alright" She cooed, tears brimming in her own green eyes when his breathing began to stable, the blood began to rush through his veins again and the warmth seemed to return to his skin. His eyes fluttered open moments later, searching around the room before settling on her. Abysmal black seemed to stare at her in an unreadable expression. His voice was soft, tired, and confused.

"Don't talk, don't waste your energy" Her heart broke to see him like this. The memories of their friendship, his companionship with her husband, all the good times they had experienced building the village from the ground up ran through her head. It was like a knife in her chest, twisting and twisting to cause her all the agony it could. Silence lingered there for a brief moment as if he was still partially far off in the void between life and death. _Why am I doing this?_ She sat back slowly, his gaze burning into the place of inked skin signifying the seal there upon her skin. Her hand subconsciously seemed to move there, fingers gracing the skin through a tear in her clothing. Mito knew good and well neither Hashirama nor Madara was pleased at her actions, but it was the only way to prevent yet another calamity from falling upon the village in its infant stage. She'd do anything to secure its, no, the people's safety even if it meant throwing part of her soul away. Her mind tried to form words, only succeeding the third time "Because, I was hoping that you" She took in a sharp inhale, recalling how broken Hashirama had been after dealing the initial final blow. "That you would have realized your mistake that you would come back, to us…"

_"You've wasted your time and your energy then"_

His words were like a kick to the stomach, ice against her spine and a hand around her throat; she couldn't keep her emotions bottled any longer, her mask breaking under the heartache of previous events. Her mind recalled the most intimate moment the two had shared, so long ago it seemed. It was like it had been in another life time, in a dream perhaps? That one time they'd been so close, she'd never forget it and she'd never forgive him either. He'd stolen such innocence and she hadn't regretted it until now. Tears stung her green eyes that once shone like gems, but now they were dull and almost lifeless in the way her hope vanished from them. Inhaling, slowly grasping the reigns of her emotions Mito slipped on the mask of false strength she had always hid under. He'd made his decision, and now she was going to make hers. Killing him, well in her opinion it was the easy way to end this. But his actions deserved more than that, he had invoked the wrath of the woman. Now that sadness seemed to pass over her, anger was all that remained. How ungrateful, how incompetent could he be? She brought him back from the line between life and death, and this…this is how he was going to repay her? By saying she'd wasted her energy, her time. Time she could have been spending helping her husband cope with his loss. Fine, two could play at this.

Without another word, Mito got to her feet slowly. She turned on her heels and headed toward the stony corridors that lead to the way out of this place. She picked up her small weapons pack, strapping it over her shoulder so it lay across her chest like she had worn into battle over and over again. Behind her, the shuffling and muffled grunts of pain signified he'd moved to stand.

She was torn in half, part of her wanted to leave and never look back on this; forget any of this had happened and return to her husband's loving arms. The other side however, desperately wanted to sit back down at his side like she had been for hours. That part of her wanted to savor the touch of her flesh against his, lay there at his side and make sure everything was going to be alright. She knew however, it was all childish wanting. "I guess I was wrong about you then, this whole time. Did we mean nothing to you?" Her voice was gruff, spoken through gritted teeth and barely audible to even herself. "We," She started "I loved you". She had to move, had to leave before her decision changed. She couldn't trust herself to be there anymore, and so she moved wordlessly into the dark. Her feet seemed to pick up the pace, and Mito found herself running for the entrance. His voice echoed in the cavernous spaces, each time it hit her ears it was like he had been taking a hammer to her fragile glass heart. Each echo was another slam, and yet another shard fell. Farther and farther, his voice began to blend into the silence of the cave while silver moon light showed her the way out. Only when her body was out of that place, that Hell, did she slow down; lungs gasping for air and tears staining her face, making clean streaks on her pale skin. Leaning against the rock set to seal the entrance, her legs felt like they couldn't hold her up any longer. Her emotions were running rampant, only making the seal in her stomach burn hotter and hotter. She had to calm down but Mito knew she just needed to let it all go. It had been such a waste, and silently she called herself a fool for thinking he would have suddenly reverted back to the Uchiha she had grown so close to. She had learned that lesson of life, now able to mark it off of the paper of her mind. People don't change; they were just that way from the start. She had just been too naïve to pick up on it, too childish to see this coming.

Her body was like iron by the time she settled down. How long she had been like that, Mito didn't know or really care. She now had to finish the job, make sure he was never found for it was for the safety of her home that he remain dead to the world. Only now did she regret it, bringing him back. But she'd make him suffer till life escaped those beaten bones. Releasing the seal from her forehead, the violet diamond spread into curving lines and tribal markings. Black ink danced across her skin summoning unknown strength to push the boulder over the entrance, unaware of the events she had just set into motion. She sealed him there, doomed to die alone in a black abyss while she and her husband carried on in the light. Shedding one last tear, Mito gathered her thoughts and her feelings; bottling them and forever stowing them away. He was dead, would always and forever remain that way. With heavy sigh that shook her body in a silent shiver, she turned towards her home longing for the comfort of her husband's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hello lovelies, this is the scenario of Draw your Swords but from Mito's perspective ( if you haven't guessed this already i should slap you)_

_But yaeh, love to hear your thoughts on it. Personally this one was a lot harder than the first haha. _


End file.
